Attention
by shadowamy97
Summary: Amy runs faster than Sonic even though no one knows. She's tired of being nothing so trys to get some attention. This is part 1


Amy looked at the signs around her, Station Square: The Home of Sonic the Hedgehog! She sighed and drove the rest of the way to the hotel she worked at. When she was at the desk a family came in and stared at her. "They must be new here," she thought. She turned to them as they walked up and said "Hello! Welcome to the Soniku Hotel! How may I help you?" "Uh, we have reserved a room on level 3, my last name is Bachestor," The father said. "Just a moment, let me check you in, this will only take a while," Amy said. The family looked at her as if she was some kind of freak. "Um, I'm sorry if I'm a bit rude," The father started. "But, do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?" "Why yes," Amy said. "I do." "Oh, that's interesting." He said. "Your room number is 132 on Level 3; please enjoy your visit at Station Square, The Home of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy had to say that SO MANY times. When the family left, she went off because her boss said if some one asked "Do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?" she would have the whole day off. He thinks he gets a lot of "business" with a "mutant hedgehog". She got in her corvette she got from her parents for her sixteenth B-Day. When she got to her duplex since she lives with Rouge she walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "Coming!" Amy heard Rouge's voice inside the house. "Hi Amy, Come in please." Rouge said. "This morning I found another alarm clock in the trash can, Sonic Problems?" She said. "But it was asking for it! "That's not even as fast as Sonic!" Amy said raising her voice. "Well just try to do something! 20 alarm clocks each month! You're going to be late for work someday." "I'll try to stop, okay?!" Amy said. "Try not to get touchy either not to be bossy or anything," Rouge added. "I know you're not trying to," Amy said soothing a little for some reason, probably trying to not cause an argument. "I'll try to calm down." Amy went into her car remembering about talking to Shadow. "Do I think he likes me?!" Amy had that thought pop up in her mind every once in a while when she has something to do with Shadow like if it was some kind of interview. "What about Maria? Does he still remember her?" Too many thoughts stuck in her mind, 1,000 questions 0 answers. "If I mention about Maria, he'll probably go frozen, maybe go mad. I can't do that to him." She thought. She drove up to Shadow's house wondering what day it was; when she didn't see any news reporters, she knew it was Friday. She knocked on the door and Shadow opened the door. "Hi," he said rather softly." Please, come in. If there were any news reporters I wouldn't invite you here, they may say "It has been seen with 20 whiteness that Shadow the Hedgehog rival of Sonic the Hedgehog, has just let in a pink, female, hedgehog and appears that the "like" each other," Amy chuckled to herself. Shadow sometimes, mostly always has a since of humor. "I hate that they treat us like we're so different from them," he said. "But Shadow," Amy said soothing. "We are, but what's wrong is that they think different things are dangerous at first, sometimes they may even do segregation against a group of things that are different; but they've never seen anything like us before." Amy said, thinking she never knew she could use such strong words! "I feel like I'm getting therapy." Shadow said. We laughed. "You know, I never knew when you were 8 years old you'd grow up so much." Shadow said. Amy thought "Wow, I never knew he could be so soft." "Shadow that was 14 years ago. But I had fun chasing Sonic!" Amy thought "Yeah and I could've caught him too." "I remember chaos, you weren't even there though, the first time you actually noticed me was when I was 10 years old in ARK." Amy said curious where Shadow was going. "Well I should've." He said Amy wondering "Is he about to kiss me? I wouldn't mind if he did since I HATE Sonic, but Shadow kissing me?" "Well this may have been a short conversation, but I have to go," Amy said. "Bye." Amy took a last-look at Shadow and when she saw him as if he was sad. She got into her car and drove off. Her next stop was at the therapy office, thinking she has gone mad for the past couple of months. Amy walked in the room; Dr. Coughing was in the room. She ALWAYS wore black which Amy doesn't know why she is the therapist. "Good afternoon Amy, please lye down on the couch," She said. "Now, tell me, what troubles you?" she started. "Well, I always have this grudge for Sonic; you know who he is right?" Amy said. "The one and only Sonic the Hedgehog! Dr. Coughing said back. "Well, Amy the reason you have a grudge is you're probably hiding something, everyone thinks you're not good at." Amy looked at her, it's like she could read her mind or something?! "What's your favorite thing to do?" Dr. Coughing said. "Run." Amy said as if she was proud of it. "Well then there you have it! Amy, the reason you don't like Sonic is because you're thinking "That should be me up there!" That's why, so I think you need to prove to the public what you can do!" Dr. Coughing said. Amy never thought about that. But she also never thought of getting therapy. Amy went back to work. She got into her outfit and when she was at he desk, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles came in (There's always someone coming when ever she's ready!). When they came up she said "Hello! And welcome to the Soniku Hotel!" "Who named the hotel you!?" Sonic and his friends laughed. "Shut up Sonic," Amy said. "Oh my! Amy don't get so mad, I thought you LOVED me!" "Oh yeah! With your little fame and fortune I HATE YOU!" Amy said. Amy's word struck Sonic. "Your room number is 223 on level 2," Amy said firmly. "Enjoy your time." Amy heard Sonic say "Man, I never knew Amy could be so harsh," Sonic said. "Yeah, but hey, she'll turn around." Tails said. Amy thought about what Dr. Coughing said. "Maybe I should go for the RaceHedge," Amy thought. "But first, I must go shopping." Amy got into her car AGAIN and went to Square Mall. She picked out the cutest outfits that were NOT pink. After that, she ran into Sonic. "Uh, Tails?" Sonic said. "Yeah Sonic?" Tails asked. "What did you mean she'll turn around?" Sonic said. Then Amy turned around and heard Sonic say love struck "Amy's soooo Kawaii!" Sonic said. Amy freaked out and ran the rest of the way even though no one noticed because she went so fast.  
  
. 


End file.
